Inazuma Clan
The Inazuma clan is a ninja clan with two branchs. One within the Hidden Rain village and another within Yumegakure (The Village hidden Among Dreams) Background Back when the hidden villages were founded, the Inazuma clan was still a minor clan that existed in the outer parts of the Hidden rain village. Later decades, however, the clan has risen to become one of the most respected clans in the village. In the great ninja war much of the clan was split in a huge battle. They had taken refuge in solitude away from the ninja nations. They found there way to the village hidden in the leaves and were able to grow and prosper there but then moved on to The newly rebuilt Yumegakure village. There they continued to florish. This branch of the clan is usually marked by round earings that go from dark blue around and slowly gets lighter to a lightning blue in the center. And a tattoo of a variation of the clan crest somewhere on the body usually the left shoulder or chest. They also, atuned to Genjutsu and Raiton (lightning) Jutsus. Kekkei Genkai The Inazuma clans kekkei genkai, the Kurogan (Black eye), is a dojutsu kekkei genkai that appear in some of the clans members. It gives the user chakra vision, sharper vision as well as increased reactions. It is a very basic dojutsu and it cannot match the "Three Great Dojutsu", but it's still very useful. Update: The Inazuma clans lost branch has been able to develop there Kurogan to new hieghts and over generations they began to call Hakaishigan (Destructive Eye). Along with the chakra vision, sharper vision and increased reactions it also gives the user variation of powers that are slightly different among users usually ranging from a special enhanced use of Genjutsu. It is also, so far, like the original not able to be Tranfused. So it is strictly kept within the bloodline. Over use or abuse of the kekkei Genkai has rsulted in negative effects. That to an extrreme has destroyed the eyes leaving the user blind. Though according to some, it gives enhanced hearing and senses that resmemble sight 6th sense. One of the elders of the clan who went blind because of abusing the kekkei genkai is one of the best fighters in the clan, increased reaction times and supposedly enhanced senses. Members Taki Inazuma Taki is the only son of the main clans leader and is thus the successor to the position. Wilmer Dāku Inazuma Part of a branch of the Inazuma clan that was cut off and split during one of the great ninja wars. After the death of his father he became leader of his roaming branch of the clan and now that he has discovered his lost branch of the clan he is now in hopes of reuniting the clan and grow stronger than ever. Over the generations his branch of the clan has developed and been able to enhance on a different variation of the Kekkei Genkai that through generations they began to call the variation of the kurogan, Hakaishigan because of it's unknown and sometimes destructive powers. It can range from very basic form of the original to an extrememly strong that almost rivals the "Three Great Dojutsu" and may even match them. So far though it has not been able to on all accounts. Wilmer Daku Inazuma. Add and join the clan!